


Cozy

by gilleoni



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s10e21 Mr. Scratch, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleoni/pseuds/gilleoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Hotch from 'Mr. Scratch', JJ returns home to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

Absently, Kate stroked a thumb over her slightly swollen belly. She had stayed behind at the office when the team had gone to rescue Hotch. She and Garcia had been anxious to hear from their friends, worries running through their minds. One call from Reid had been enough to comfort them; the message that the team, with the exception of Hotch, was unharmed was pure relief.  
But there was something far more comforting that Kate was seeking; seeing her girlfriend, touching her, having visible confirmation that she was alright. Now she sat on the couch of their Georgetown home, both hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea from the pot she had brewed not long ago. Winters could be heinously cold in DC, and temperatures only slowly increased afterwards. In the middle of April, she was still freezing at times, but maybe it was just the fact that her hormones were acting crazy.  
Meg and Henry both stayed with their fathers this weekend, and Kate hated to admit it, but she was grateful for it. While the boy still was uncomplicated at his age, Meg had started acting up lately; obviously she had entered puberty. Kate knew that it wasn’t only that, but also her pregnancy. She sensed how difficult it had been for her niece to adjust to the new situation.  
Sipping her tea, the brunette agent glanced at the clock and sighed. She knew that she didn’t have to worry, it took some time from Maryland back to DC, but the waiting still made her anxious.

Only when she heard the turn of the key in the lock, Kate’s attention snapped back in and she got up to lean against the doorframe of the living room. Her eyes carefully observed her girlfriend’s slow movements, watching as she discarded her jacket, removed her shoes and kicked her bag into the nearest corner. Kate could see the tiredness in JJ’s eyes as the blonde moved towards her. “Hey.” It was all she could manage before JJ cut her off, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m so tired, Kate.” The brunette could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She carefully placed a hand on the other woman’s back, guiding her upstairs.  
It felt like an eternity to JJ until she had taken off all her clothes and stepped into the shower. She was greeted by steamy hot water and her girlfriend’s soft touch. Kate’s arms wrapped around JJ from behind, pulling her against the brunette’s body. JJ turned around, embracing the other and sighing contentedly into her neck. Kate’s hands wandered across the blonde’s back, up to her head. One hand gently started caressing her girlfriend’s hair while JJ’s own hands came to rest on Kate’s belly.  
Kate could feel how the tension slowly left JJ’s body as the hot water continued to pour down on them, and she was relieved to feel the same effect on herself. Eventually, they let go of each other and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying themselves.  
Not bothering to put on more than panties, JJ sat down on their bed and indicated Kate to do the same. When the brunette wanted to sit face-to-face, JJ turned her around and gently placed her hands on her girlfriend’s back, starting to rub small circles.  
“Jen, I think it is you who needs a massage, not me”, Kate tried to protest, but was shushed by the other woman. “You are pregnant, and I know how your back reacts to that, you know? So just please let me”, the blonde whispered, placing a small kiss on Kate’s neck. Kate barely nodded, too caught up in the feeling of JJ rubbing out the last of the tension in her back.  
When JJ’s hands slowly stopped, Kate turned. Their lips met, eyes half closed, hands softly caressing each other’s skin. Smiling, Kate pulled back and breathed in, eyes fixated on her girlfriend. She lay down, patiently waiting until JJ had retrieved a shirt from the closet and come back to bed. The blonde pulled the blanket over them before taking Kate in her arms and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
With a gentle stroke of her thumb across JJ’s cheek, she whispered: “I love you, you know?”  
“I love you too.” JJ smirked. “And you gotta admit that this is way cozier than at the office earlier.”  
All she got for a reply was a quiet and shallow breathing. 


End file.
